mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Joey Claire
|aka = |age = 14 years; Born in 1980 |style = all lower case, uses proper grammar and punctuation. |specibus = flashlightkind |relations = Jude Harley - Brother Jake Harley - Father Jake English - Post-scratch version of biological father. A. Claire - Mother Jade Harley - Biological paternal half-sister, adopted sister (raised as niece) John Egbert - Biological paternal half-brother, adopted first cousin once removed Grandma, Poppop - Post-scratch biological half-siblings on father's side. Betty Crocker - Adoptive paternal great-grandmother Colonel Sassacre - Adoptive paternal great-grandfather Nanna - Aunt through father's adoption Dad Egbert - First cousin through father's adoption Tesseract - Pet Ms. Lalonde - Babysitter/acting Guardian |home = Half-Harley Manor on the outskirts of Hauntswitch. |like = her babysitter, her mother, ballet dancing, girls, tap-dancing, animals, veterinarians, video games, Ginger Rogers, Scully, Clarissa Explains It All, Alex Mack, plushies, Jonathan Taylor Thomas |hate = hunting, abandonment, animal cruelty, her Pa, her brother's interests, Dammek, Trizza Tethis, her brother's pet, alcoholism, her classmates, monsters, Bubsy, guns |music = |age at = November 11th, 1994; Start of Hiveswap}} Joey Claire is a playable character in the video game Hiveswap, and the older sister of Jude Harley, another playable character. Biography Joey lives at the Half-Harley Manor in the town of Hauntswitch on Earth, in the B1 universe. In 1994, 14 and a half years prior to the beginning of Homestuck, she is playing outside with Jude and Tesseract when a monster attacks them. This forces her to lock herself in her room to escape the creature; however with the help of Jude, she makes her way to the safety of the Manor's attic, where Jude has been keeping a mysterious cherub-themed device. Unlocking the front of the device with a swirly key, it turns out to be a portal and sucks her inside, shooting her to the planet Alternia in the A2 universe. From there she meets a nervous troll by the name of Xefros who helps her find her way, until he is put into a situation where Joey has to save him. From there, the two go out in search of a close friend of Xefros in order to help Joey find a way home. Personality and Traits Joey is an intelligent, even-tempered girl with a knack of puzzle-solving. Joey is a dancer, practicing both ballet and tap, which she uses to escape some tricky situations in creative ways. She is also an aspiring veterinarian, and keeps a small kit of medical tools on her person. Due to her difficult childhood, Joey is deeply frustrated with the adults in her life and sometimes feels insecure due to the neglect she faces. Joey has little tolerance towards bullying and abuse, and will not hesitate to stand up for people she sees as being mistreated. Although she is constantly confronted by strange events and circumstances, she repeatedly shows herself to be adaptive and creative despite it all. All in all, Joey is a survivor. Relationships Jude Harley She shares a tense but loving relationship with her brother Jude Harley, who frequently hassles her with puzzles, pranks and conspiracy theories. Joey admits to herself that she isn't as close to Jude as she could be due to her insecurities making her resent Jude's clueless self-assurance. However, since they lack in adult supervision, the two rely a lot on each other, and they get along well enough that they work together fairly efficiently during emergencies. They both share of love of animals, but Jude's tastes in animals are slightly more eclectic. Joey involves herself in Jude's internet friend group, but doesn't really consider them as her own friends. Pa Harley Joey shares a very negative relationship with her neglectful father, who has been home increasingly sparingly since the death of her mother. This tense relationship is further strained by their conflicting interests, with Joey's love of animals and her father's passion for hunting for sport and taxidermy. Joey and her brother spend a great deal of time vandalizing their father's belongings when he isn't home, which is often. As an expression for her disdain for her father, Joey uses her mother's last name instead of her father's. A. Claire Although a decade deceased, Joey clearly looks up to her mother and aspires to be just like her. She constantly feels her lack of presence and misses her greatly. Ms. Lalonde Joey shares a mostly positive relationship with her babysitter, but acknowledges the terrible example she sets and her problematic alcoholism. She loves her all the same and knows that she is trying her best. She admits to having more positive memories with her than with either of her parents combined. Xefros Tritoh After being spirited away to Alternia, her sole helper was a burgundy-blooded troll by the name of Xefros Tritoh. Xefros initially believed Joey was Dammek testing him, but soon realizes that Joey is actually an alien. In an attempt to assist Joey, Xefros is put into a position where Joey is forced to rescue Xefros instead. After hearing about Xefros' life story, and being inspired by Xefros' willingness to put himself in harm's way to protect a complete stranger and alien, Joey declares that the two of them are friends and that Xefros is worthy of respect. Other Characters Although she has never met Dammek, Joey does not think highly of him. Shes thinks of him as little more than a bully and a violent slob. Joey was initially terrified of the beast, but after some research and encouragement from Xefros, Joey quickly befriends Dammek's catdeer lusus after feeding it and tending to its wounds. Soon after Joey helps it, the lusus lets Joey ride on its back. Joey does not get along with her classmates. Gallery JoeyModel.png|The original 3D model of Joey. Joeyanim1.gif|An early gif of Joey's 3D model. Hiveswap-Joey-2.gif|An early gif of Joey's 3D model. Hiveswap-Joey-3.gif|An early gif of Joey's 3D model. 7AV53mT.jpg|Concept art of Joey. concept 01 #1022.png|Concept art of Joey, Xefros, and the lusii. JoeyD1.gif|Joey doing ballet. JoeyD2.gif|Joey tapdancing. 20170914170520 1.jpg|Joey and Tesseract. 1.16 Attic Door cover.png|Joey running from the monsters. MonStrife.png|Joey entering a strife with a monster. 20170914172745 1.jpg|Joey and the worst, stalest, saltiest cracker. 20170914174022 1.jpg|Joey attempting to take a selfie. 2 14 Use Powercell FINAL cover.png|Joey examining a glowing green cube. 2 19 FINAL cover.png|Joey taking care of Dammek's lusus. Xefrosblushing.png|Joey and Xefros on Dammek's lusus. Screenshot (543).png|Joey taking a selfie of her and Xefros. RoxyJudeJoey.jpg|Young Babysitter, Jude and Joey Joey with mom.png|Baby Joey with her mom Trivia * Joey is a gender neutral name, although it is typically associated with male names such as Joseph. However, it can also be short for female names such as Josephine and Joanna. ** In the message shown when you escape the first strife sequence of Hiveswap: Act 1, her name is shortened to "Jo". * Joey owns a Super Nintendo Entertainment System. ** In the early builds of Hiveswap, she refers to it as a Sness, rather than a S-N-E-S. ** While in Dammek's hive, she notices a controller in the shape of a 'W' and with an analog stick, a reference to the Nintendo 64 controller. She comments that she doesn't like the design, and that she will just stick to her Sness controller. * In the early builds of Hiveswap, she is eagerly awaiting the release of the next Highlander film, and she also appears to be a fan of the Tiny Toons and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles television series. So far this has not carried over into the final game. * Based on the text under released images her text color is seemingly a slightly mintish green. ** In the game proper, her text color is a shade of light sky blue. Category:Humans Category:Hiveswap Protagonists/Allies